


Tarnished Gold

by That_Would_Be_Enough



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Would_Be_Enough/pseuds/That_Would_Be_Enough
Summary: Additional scene written to fit into one_golden_sun's work:The Gilded Cage





	Tarnished Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058771) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



> This is a one shot written as a gift for @one_golden_sun  
> I don't think this makes much sense without context, so you should probably read her stuff if you haven't yet  
> This falls at the end of chapter 19 in her fic [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058771/chapters/32386002)  
> Mind the tags  
> And most importantly have fun

They had been at it for hours, yet still John craved more. Every touch, every stretch, every burn a quick jab of relief followed by even more longing. He needed Thomas, Alex, anyone to fuck him, keep him filled up and useful. He knew he was meant to be used. His need to be touched was a whole body feeling, something coursing through every inch of him, screaming for more, drowning out every other thought until the only purpose he knew was skin on skin contact. Giving himself over to others. Pleasures of the flesh, as Thomas called them.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, squirming against the bed sheets for something resembling the friction he really wanted, that he didn't notice Thomas stroking himself back to full hardness. Speaking to Alex. He could just barely hear his laugh, a distant echo in the back of his mind.

Fingers digging underneath the leather of his collar, grabbing hold and pulling him up into a position somewhere between kneeling and lying down. “What do you want, little pup? Speak.” Try as he might, John couldn't get the words out. Didn't know what he wanted. Only knew that his skin was on fire, too tight, consuming his senses until he could almost smell the smoke. “Pathetic.” Thomas slapped him across the face. Hard. His cheek stung with the pain, but it was better than the fire at least.

“Thank you,” he whispered, hoarse. Wanted to feel Thomas's hand again. His hand, his foot, his cock, any piece of skin he would grant him. Anything was better than this torturous waiting. 

More laughter as Thomas dropped him back down onto the bed, gripped the flesh of John's ass in one hand, fingernails digging in, tearing out a restless whine from John's throat. He traced a finger lower, pressing down into his crack and over his hole, dry and too tight and absolute perfection. John pressed back into the touch, searching for more. More pain, more pleasure. Anything. Anything that wasn't waiting. Wasn't fire dancing hot underneath his skin. Wasn't flames consuming his heart. Wasn't the cold absence of some other person's presence. Thomas drew the finger away. John practically felt his heart stop beating. 

He was begging. Whimpering. Whining. The picture of lost dignity. A perfect painting of the lowest degree of shame. Nothing more than a useless whore. Chasing after the only thing he was good for. Thomas returned a moment later, rough hands pulling him up onto his knees. Slick pressure against his hole. Pressing in deeper, deeper, deeper. Almost like drowning. He whined. Too much. Not enough. His whole being a scale that bounced from one extreme to the other. No way to balance his pathetic excuse for an existence. No way to ever feel centered again. Thomas dug all the way in, an indulgent groan from his parted lips. John just squirmed.

He felt a hand in his hair, pulling his face away from the pillows. He blinked his eyes open in surprise. Alex? Alex was there. How had he forgotten Alex was there? The hand in his hair felt good. Gentle tug at his scalp. Sting of pain to distract him from the consuming and ever growing hunger inside of him. Thomas said something to Alex. Words that didn't make sense to his ears. Thomas slid out, then fucked back into him, slamming hard, making him cry out. Thomas gripped his hips and didn't stop as Alexander opened his mouth to speak.

“Open up for me, honey.” John let Alex push past his lips, sinking in. Sinking. Just like John. Sinking in own mind, struggling to stay above water. Not quite succeeding. Couldn't find air. When Alex hit the back of his throat, John gagged, but didn't pull off. Couldn't with the angle he was at. With the pretty gold cuffs binding his wrists and making movement nearly impossible. That was fine though. Whores didn't need to move. Just needed to be still. To be good. Tears slipped down his cheeks, sparkling like the sapphires on his bangle. On his cuffs...

Alex was speaking to him. Soft words. He couldn't understand. But then Thomas snapped at Alex, “Stop being so delicate with him. The cock hungry little slut wants this, Alexander. Speak to him like the dumb whore he is. Let him know exactly what you think of him.”

He didn't hear the hitch in Alex's voice before he spoke. Missed the way he paused before accepting his fate and doing what he was told. But he did hear the shift in tone. Harsh words. Mean words. True words. He moved his tongue along Alex's shaft, and felt a jolt of something almost like pride when he let out a low, broken moan. “This is the only thing you're good for, isn't it? Being filled up like the desperate, cock-starved slut you are. Can you finish from both your holes being stuffed, whore? Can you come with that pathetic little cock of yours?” 

Thomas found that perfect spot inside of him as Alex tugged at his hair and maneuvered John up and down his shaft. Thomas pressed into that same spot over and over and over, and John felt his pleasure build, quick as a flash, before his seed spilled onto the sheets below him. He came down from the high quickly. Too quickly. More quickly than he ever remembered. Sticky feel of his drying fluids beneath him. Alex still deep in his throat. Thomas grabbing him. Pulling him back to meet his hips. “What a disgusting little pup,” he sneered. And he was. He wasn't beautiful and smart like Alex. Wasn't powerful and handsome like Thomas. Just disgusting and pathetic. Serving his only purpose. This was his destiny. To be nothing more than a warm body for better men to pleasure themselves with.

Alex was gripping his hair tighter, moving him faster over his length. John knew he was close. Encouraged him. Wanted him to feel good. Alex deserved to be pleasured. He hollowed his cheeks as Alex thrust. Thomas said something to Alex. Sharp. Commanding. 

His face was dragged off of Alex's cock. Held in place by his hair at a short distance. With a few quick strokes, Alex reached his release. Groaned as his seed hit John's lips. His forehead. His cheekbones. Some got in his hair. Didn't matter. Thomas had already rubbed John's own release off in his curls earlier in the night. Didn't matter if he was coated in their seed. It's what he was good for. 

Alex leaned back against the headboard as Thomas continued to fuck into him. Brutal and rough as he pounded John's hole. Seemingly endless thrusts. Endless pain. Relief. Alex ran his thumb over the tear tracks on John's cheeks. Ran gentle fingers through his curls. John wanted to warn him to stop. He'd get himself dirty. Dirty like he was. He couldn't speak any words though. Not with Thomas digging deep inside of him, forcing himself in farther than would be comfortable even in gentler circumstances. Finally, he held himself all the way inside of John, too deep, too tight, too big. Reached his climax. Warm rush inside of him. Felt good. Warmth was good. 

Thomas pulled out slowly. Had Alex turn him around on the bed. Arrange him so that John could take Thomas's manhood into his mouth. Suck him clean. Only bad little pups like him stayed dirty and covered in seed. John licked up every last drop. Relished in the burn as it ran down his throat, if only because it meant someone was touching him. Using him.

Then the press of their bodies were gone. Thomas moving to the other side of the bed. Pulled Alexander close to him. Kissed him. Told him how perfect he was. Every second without contact was a building pressure inside of him, bringing him closer to bursting. He made a small, pathetic noise in the back of his throat. Pressed his hips into the sheets. Thomas didn't say anything to him. Just rang his bell. The bell that called the servants. The bell that signaled John was no longer needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and tell me that I'm awful
> 
> All comments mean so much to me. Even the ones with just incoherent key smashes
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
